Distance
by Amako-sama
Summary: Sherlock est revenu de la mort. Mort à laquelle n'a jamais cru John. Mais un autre obstacle se dresse entre eux. Et c'est dans l'ombre d'un entrepôt que tout va basculer. Et si distance il faudra mettre, alors Sherlock la mettra.
1. Distancé

J'offre cet O.S. en cadeau de rencontre à Romane, la chère amie de mon amie le fruit à noyaux bientôt dénoyauté (Prune pour ne pas la nommer).

Priez pour que je trouve le courage d'écrire une suite. Parce que sinon, considérez-ça comme la plus horrible fin de l'année.

* * *

John prit une grande inspiration. Voilà. On y était. C'était le grand jour. Cela faisait deux mois que Sherlock était revenu de la mort. John s'y était attendu. En fait, il n'avait pas vraiment cru à la mort de Sherlock. Pendant quelques mois, il avait été convaincu qu'il avait simulé sa mort. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu tomber, il n'était pas sûr que son pouls était vraiment imperceptible, il n'avait pas la conviction que le corps était celui de Sherlock. Depuis le début, il n'y avait pas cru.

Alors lorsque Sherlock était venu dans l'appartement, un soir de novembre, il n'avait pas sursauté, pas crié, pas frappé. Il lui avait seulement tiré une grimace et lui avait dit que franchement, il aurait pu éviter de lui faire croire une histoire aussi débile. Sherlock avait été soufflé. Tout son beau discours qu'il avait préparé pour se faire pardonner, tout ça n'avait servit à rien parce que John savait, depuis le début, et qu'il avait très bien réussit à le dissimuler.

Alors John s'était un peu senti trahit que Sherlock ne lui ai pas fait confiance, et Sherlock s'était un peu senti gêné de ne pas avoir analysé plus loin la foi en lui de John. Pour finir, ils s'étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé, le médecin lui avait servi une tasse de thé et ils avaient regardé un talk-show à la télévision. Et voilà, juste comme ça, Sherlock était de retour.

Mais il y avait un hic. Parce qu'il y a toujours un hic. John avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant les trois longues années où il avait attendu Sherlock. Il savait que si il avait supporté le détective, c'était plus que par simple altruisme, besoin d'adrénaline ou encore manque de moyens. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre. Et quand on voyait les antécédents familiaux (sa sœur pour ne pas la nommer), il fallait s'y attendre. Il était amoureux de Sherlock. Et ça n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Alors il avait bien considéré la question et il ne voyait pas comment est-ce qu'il pourrait le dissimuler très longtemps aux yeux de son détective de colocataire. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant qu'il le lui dise. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, Sherlock répondrait à ses sentiments.

Il restait donc à le lui annoncer. Oh, il comptait bien le faire. Restait à savoir quand, comment et avec quels mots. Il avait donc soigneusement préparé sa tirade et savait parfaitement comment est-ce qu'il mettrait sur le tapis ses sentiments pour son asexué personnel. John avait attendu deux mois, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. Comme on dit, ça passe ou ça casse. Mais il avait sa chance, non ?

Il avait prévu de lui dire ce soir. Mais actuellement, il était en train de courir après un criminel qui avait prit en otage Sherlock quelque-part dans Londres et il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Alors les déclarations attendraient quelques minutes, merci. Il tourna au coin de la rue, dérapa violemment sur les pavés humides qui commençaient à verglacer et gagna quelques mètres sur l'homme qu'il poursuivait.

John accéléra encore et tendit le bras. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un pan du manteau de sa cible. Il tira un grand coup et l'homme se retrouva au sol, John assis sur son ventre et un revolver sous la gorge. Le médecin ne tarda pas à savoir où se trouvait Sherlock. Une minute pour menotter son prisonnier, deux de plus pour appeler Lestrade et encore cinq pour trouver Sherlock.

Le détective était recroquevillé dans un coin de l'entrepôt poussiéreux qui jouxtait la rue d'où venait John. Son poignet droit était menotté à un tuyau et à en juger par le bleu sur sa tempe, il devait être assommé. John se précipita à genoux près de lui et entreprit de déverrouiller les menottes. Il dégagea finalement l'homme qui régnait sur son cœur et le releva, passant son bras en travers de ses épaules et le soulevant avec un grognement. Il prit la route de la porte de l'entrepôt avec un sourire grignotant son visage.

Il portait Sherlock tout contre lui, et il l'aimait bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait !

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Sherlock, chuchota-t-il. Je t'aime à en crever, tu n'imagine même pas. Tu es le seul amour de ma vie.

- ... John ?

Le médecin se glaça d'effroi. Il l'avait entendu. Il l'avait entendu alors que rien n'était prêt et qu'il n'avait même pas pu dire sa jolie petite tirade qui expliquait si bien ses sentiments. Le détective se redressa et s'éloigna imperceptiblement de John qui vit se briser tous ses rêves. Sherlock le regardait de ses yeux emplis de surprise puis se détacha de son étreinte et fit un pas hésitant en arrière, mettant encore plus de distance entre le médecin et lui.

-Sherlock...

-Je v-vais appeler Lestrade. Je...

Sherlock fit encore deux pas en arrière puis fit volte-face avant de s'enfuir en courant. John se figea, le visage aussi vide et pâle qu'une nuit sans lune. Ses yeux où se consumaient ses rêves fixés sur le sol ne laissaient échapper aucune larme alors que dans sa tête, il hurlait de douleur. Tout aurait pu si bien se passer ! Mais non. Il était maudit. Maudit.

D'un pas traînant et lourd de douleur et de chagrin, il s'éloigna de l'entrepôt et rejoignit l'artère la plus proche. Il héla un taxi et demanda à être conduit à Baker Street. Sherlock ne devait pas encore s'y trouver, il pourrait donc réfléchir à sa situation. Et au vue de la réaction du détective, commencer à faire ses bagages. Le taxi le déposa rapidement devant le perron du 221 et John en sortit, le dos voûté. Il paya sans trop y faire attention et rentra dans la maison. La montée des marches fut extrêmement difficile. Dans sa tête, tout tourbillonnait, y compris le fait qu'il les montait sûrement pour la dernière fois.

John ne prêta pas attention à Mrs. Hudson qui sortait de l'appartement pour lui souhaiter bon retour, ni au crâne qu'elle tenait dans les mains et qu'il aurait habituellement récupéré pour le replacer sur la cheminée. La vieille dame haussa un sourcil intrigué devant le comportement amorphe de son locataire mais ne fit pas de remarque et rentra chez elle avec une pensée pour le duo étrange qui vivait près d'elle.

Le médecin referma doucement la porte de l'appartement et se tint là, contemplant ce qui avait été l'antre de tant de nouveaux sentiments pour lui et l'abri de si nombreux souvenirs joyeux ou tristes. Il ramassa au passage un ou deux livres sur la table basse du salon, attrapa son ordinateur et monta dans sa chambre. Il fit sa valise, la mort dans l'âme. Il n'avait pas grand chose à emporter, il n'était pas quelqu'un de matérialiste. Le blond ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit le journal qu'il tenait en Afhganistan et qu'il relisait à chaque fois qu'il trouvait sa vie horrible pour se rappeler qu'elle avait été bien pire.

Du tiroir, il sortit également une photo. Il l'avait prise totalement par hasard, alors qu'il photographiait une inscription en lettres de sang sur un mur. Sherlock était passé devant l'objectif sans y faire attention et John avait appuyé, l'esprit ailleurs. Quand, plus tard, il avait revu la photo, il en avait eut le souffle coupé. Le détective avait le visage levé vers le plafond vitré de la gare où ils se trouvaient (les yeux fixés sur le pendu qui s'y trouvait en fait, mais qui était hors-champ). Son visage était illuminé par le couché de soleil et ses yeux brillaient si forts que l'on ne voyait qu'eux sur la photo.

Sa gorge pâle était offerte à la vue de tous et son écharpe de soie bleue était négligemment nouée, apportant une touche de chic à cette image qui en dépraverait plus d'un. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, la bouche légèrement ouverte, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Sherlock était absolument magnifique.

John avait imprimé la photo qui reposait bien sagement dans le tiroir. Il avait l'impression qu'ainsi, Sherlock dormait un peu avec lui, d'une certaine façon. Il rangea le carnet dans sa valise et mit la photo dans la poche interne de sa veste en cuir. Une fois ses vêtements pliés avec attention et les deux-trois bibelots sur sa table de chevet empilés au fond de la valise, il ajouta son ordinateur et les livres qu'il avait récupéré puis la ferma doucement, son cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque centimètre gagné.

Une fois cela fait, il fit le tour mentalement de l'appartement et choisit de repasser plus tard chercher les quelques livres qui devaient encore traîner. Il attrapa sa trousse de toilette et y mit sa brosse à dent (à côté de celle de Sherlock, bon sang!) et son peigne. Il rangea sa trousse dans la poche sur le côté de sa valise. Voilà. C'était bon. Il pouvait partir.

Il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer et son colocataire se débarrasser de son blouson avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Il devait sûrement réfléchir. Avec un peu de chance il serait dans son Palais Mental et John pourrait partir sans qu'il ne le remarque et lui pose des questions. Il prit sa valise, enfila ses gants (l'hiver était rude) et descendit les marches qui menaient au salon. Là, il contempla une dernière fois Sherlock qui, allongé dans le canapé, avait fermé les yeux et semblait plongé en pleine réflexion. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Et brillant ! Mais il avait tout gâché, avec son amour stupide et inconditionnel.

Il atteignit rapidement la porte et baissa la tête. Il sortit de sa poche la clé de l'appartement, la posa sur le meuble près de l'entrée et murmura inconsciemment « c'est fini ».

- John ? L'interpella la voix du détective.

- Je-je crois que je vais m'en aller.

- Oui, ça.. ça vaux mieux, sans doutes.

- Au revoir, Sherlock.

- Au revoir, John.

Et juste comme ça, c'était terminé. John ouvrit la porte, sa valise à la main, et sortit de l'appartement. Restait maintenant à reconstruire sa vie, loin de cet homme qui avait pris toute la place avant de se retirer pour ne plus laisser derrière lui que ruine et destruction.

* * *

Walla. C'est dit, hein. Je sais pas si j'aurais la foi d'écrire la suite (si suite il y a), donc c'est à vous de me motiver ! Sinon John et Sherlock resterons malheureux à tout jamais mouhahahahahaha 8D

Alors Romane, ça t'a plu ?

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Retrouvé

Bien des jours avaient passé depuis le départ de John Watson* et le médecin plongeait doucement dans une dépression qui manquait de l'emporter. Il avait toujours cru qu'il finirait sa vie avec Sherlock et tout s'était interrompu brutalement parce qu'encore une fois, le timing était son point faible, tout comme Sherlock. Si seulement... Mais voilà, avec des "si", on ferait danser le Lac des Cygnes à Moriarty, alors...

Le médecin avait prit possession d'un petit appartement en périphérie de Londres, plus proche de la clinique privée où il exerçait désormais. Il avait tout essayé pour se passer Sherlock de la tête, mais sans succès. Alors, il s'était résigné à aimer le détective aussi longtemps que sa mémoire pourrait se rappeler de ses traits fins. Il gardait précieusement son unique photo de lui, toujours près de son cœur, et tentait de poursuivre cette vie qui ne rimait plus à rien depuis que Sherlock l'avait exclu de la sienne.

De son côté, le détective ne se portait pas mieux. Bien qu'il soit intimement persuadé de ne pas avoir de sentiments _amoureux _pour le docteur (précision très importante), il se rendait compte au fil des jours à quel point sa présence lui manquait, et à quel point il lui aurait été facile de simplement le laisser vivre avec lui. Il savait pertinemment que jamais John ne l'aurait importuné avec ça si Sherlock lui avait calmement expliqué qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais qu'il voulait quand même rester avec lui. Ils auraient continué de vivre tous les deux, John l'aurait aimé en silence puis ça lui serait passé et ils auraient pu rester ensemble pour toujours. Il avait merdé, sur toute la ligne.

Il avait cherché inconsciemment à reprendre contact. Il se surprenait parfois, le doigt sur la touche « envoyer » d'un texto pour John qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir écrit. Il continuait à lui parler alors qu'il n'était plus là, faisait toujours une place dans son fauteuil et laissait la table de la cuisine dégagée si il voulait faire du thé. Mais le médecin ne voulait pas en faire. Il n'était plus là, et c'était de sa faute.

Lorsque deux mois furent passés, Sherlock n'en put plus. Il s'en voulait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine de s'excuser pour son faux suicide et pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu causer même si John ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru mort, et que le médecin ne serait pas tombé amoureux de lui si il n'était pas parti.

Le détective se leva donc un matin de son canapé, bien décidé à ramener par tous les moyens John au 221B. Il s'habilla avec soin, choisissant les vêtements qu'il pensait le plus plaire à John. Il mit ainsi sa chemise violet royal qui s'ouvrait sur son torse pâle et un pantalon de costume noir qui cintrait sa taille et, il le savait, pouvait le rendre très attirant pour ceux qui aimaient le type d'homme qu'il était physiquement. Il enfila son grand manteau noir, noua son écharpe de soie bleue, ébouriffa ses cheveux et sortit de l'appartement.

Après un bref texto à son frère pour savoir où trouver John, il héla un taxi qui le conduisit à la clinique où devait travailler le médecin. Se rappelant en cours de route qu'on était dimanche -diantre, cela faisait plus de cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son canapé ! Une première..- il demanda au chauffeur de prendre la direction de l'appartement de John. Lorsque le taxi l'eut déposé, il fit face au petit immeuble d'environ six étages qui se dressait au milieu d'un espace verdoyant. Selon les critères de John, c'était un bel endroit. Sherlock le trouvait fade et ennuyant. Comme si on en attendait plus de lui...

Sherlock pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et prit les escaliers qui le conduisirent au troisième étage. Là, un couloir à la moquette gris perle et bordé d'appartements conduisait à une terrasse commune faisant face au soleil de l'aube. Sherlock se figea. L'hiver arrivait à son apogée et le soleil se levait très tard. Les dernières bribes de l'aube se délitaient, offrant une merveilleuse couleur pêche au ciel où pointait des touches de roses pâle et de lilas. Debout sur la terrasse, John faisait face au soleil. La position de Sherlock et l'emplacement de la terrasse faisait que le détective voyait le visage de John de trois-quarts et profitait donc de la vue du visage du médecin.

Les rayons rougeoyants paraient de teintes irréelles le visage taillé à la serpe du militaire et les teintes chaudes illuminaient ses cheveux de sable. Un léger sourire nostalgique flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient trop brillants pour ne pas être emplis de larmes contenues. Sherlock avait le souffle coupé, sans savoir que John était tombé amoureux du même genre d'image lorsqu'il avait prit le détective en photo.

Sherlock s'avança doucement, n'osant briser ce moment magique en surprenant le médecin. Il arriva bientôt dos à lui, presque collé à son ancien colocataire. Son souffle chaud se perdit dans les courtes mèches de la nuque de John qui sursauta violemment et se tourna vers lui, tendu et en garde. Il avait toujours de sacré réflexes, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il le reconnut, il se détendit immédiatement mais parut paradoxalement aussitôt beaucoup plus méfiant. Il fit un pas en arrière, contemplant cet homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois ailleurs que sur une photo et dont il était en train de retomber amoureux alors que son regard se perdait dans les boucles folles et dans les yeux verts d'eau de Sherlock.

- Bonjour Sherlock, souffla-t-il.

- Bonjour John, murmura le brun en retour.

- Tu es si beau, laissa échapper John, si bas que Sherlock faillit ne pas entendre.

- Je veux que tu reviennes à Baker Street.

- Je.. ce n'est pas possible Sherlock, et tu le sais. Pas dans ma.. condition.

- Je me fiche que tu sois amoureux de moi ! J'ai été stupide ! J'ai besoin de toi John, ne me laisse pas seul.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de _moi,_ Sherlock, tu as besoin de l'image que tu te fais de moi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Non, justement. Tu pense que je suis cette présence rassurante qui te manques lorsque tu rentre le soir, cette ombre qui te suit et te protège sur tes enquêtes. Mais je ne suis pas ça, Sherlock.

- Bien sûr que si tu es rassurant.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis amoureux. Ça signifie bien plus que tu ne le crois. Je vais avoir des.. pensées déplacées, je ne serai plus capable de me comporter correctement avec toi et tu finiras par être gêné et vouloir que je m'en aille. Et ça Sherlock, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Je ne te demanderai plus jamais de partir !

- Je connais mieux que toi le comportement humain, et tu es humain quoi que tu puisses en dire. Je ne te suivrai pas Sherlock, pas dans ces conditions.

- Et si on les changeaient ces conditions, souffla Sherlock en se penchant vers lui.

John pâlit et recula imperceptiblement. Sherlock se pencha d'avantage, collant son front à celui de son colocataire. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait partir. Cela prendrait le temps nécessaire, mais il n'était pas stupide. La réaction qu'il avait eu en le voyant dans la lumière n'était pas une réaction normale d'un ami envers un autre ami. Alors cela prendrait le temps nécessaire, mais il apprendrait à aimer John. Et ils seraient heureux.

Sherlock réduisit la distance qui subsistait entre eux. La réduisit, l'écrasa, en fit des miettes, de cette distance qu'il avait placé psychologiquement et physiquement entre eux. Qu'importe que cela ne soit pas immédiat, tant que c'était à envisage. Mais plus de distance, plus jamais.

Il embrassa John. Avec son âme et sa peur de le voir partir. John lui répondit avec son cœur et son bonheur de le retrouver. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tout ce qui faisait d'eux deux des êtres à part, des êtres d'exception, et tout ce qui ferait d'eux un couple hors du commun. Et Sherlock aima, et John savoura, et l'univers disparut en un magma de sensations.

Et Sherlock savait qu'un jour il répondrait avec autant de sens que John à ce genre d'étreinte, et John savait qu'un jour Sherlock le regarderait avec cette même admiration qu'il avait vu briller une seconde dans son regard alors qu'ils se détachaient pour remettre entre eux une petite distance qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à briser en milles éclats de diamant.

* * *

***Celui qui trouve la référence gagne un O.S. L'offre est valable indéfiniment, tant que personne n'a trouvé.**

Voilà pour la dernière partie ! J'espère à tous que ça vous a plu et que Romane tu as bien savouré !

Pour les lecteurs de "Ces choses-là", je vous jure que je me dépêche. Pour ceux qui suivent mes fanfictions Avengers, je vous demande d'aller sur mon profil voter au sondage, c'est hyper important.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
